Hard Over Easy
by synfulxvengeance
Summary: Seth returns to Dean in an attempt to apologize for his actions. (a short one-shot for a tumblr friend) (rated for implied slash)


_A request from a friend on tumblr for a prompt meme._

_'"I'd rather do hard with you than easy with someone else." - Ambrollins please?'_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned, confusion etched on to his face. A knock to his hotel door startled him from his rather dull thoughts, his heart rate speeding up upon peeking through the small peep hole. He was not expecting to see dual-colored hair through the small glass dome, and he was definitely not expecting to see such a somber look.<p>

Seth shifted awkwardly on his feet, mentally cursing the nerves deciding to kick in at this moment. He had everything planned out; what he was going to say, what he was going to do, but none of that seemed to want to actually come out. All that he was able to manage was a short 'hi', followed by a nervous laugh and more mental cursing.

Dean leaned against the door frame, arms crossed in front of him, slightly curious as to what Seth's intentions were. This was certainly not the way he pictured his evening to go, but things never seemed to go as planned with him. He didn't plan on Seth turning coat, he didn't plan on Seth trying to murder him with a boot to the head, and he sure as hell didn't plan on old flames rekindling with seeing Seth in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean repeated, gaze unwavering even as Seth directed his eyes downward. He didn't really care for the reason; he just wanted to hear Seth talking to him again. He continued to stare, his foot beginning to tap against the floor. He really didn't want to acknowledge it, but he was nervous, too. He had a hope for what Seth's reason was for coming back, even if he knew he was probably wrong.

Lifting his eyes, Seth stared directly at Dean, trying to read the other man. He realized that was a losing battle quickly, taking in a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm sorry."

Quirking an eyebrow at the words, Dean tried his best to hide the burning in his veins and the pounding in his chest from his expression. He slowly licked at his lips, trying to hide the smile wanting to escape. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," Seth reiterated with more conviction. Dean met the words with silence, continuing to simply stare. Inside, his body felt like it was on fire. This was exactly what he wanted, but he wasn't going to make it easy for Seth.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. Everything that I did…for leaving you guys, for trying to hurt you guys…for hurting you."

Dean continued to stare directly at Seth, not making a single noise. He could see Seth's eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall, could hear him trying to control his breathing, could feel the nervous energy coming off of him in thick waves.

"Seth," he began, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You did something unforgiveable."

"I know, but—" Seth tried to justify, silencing himself when Dean held up a hand.

"You did something unforgiveable," Dean repeated. His expression was hard, a part of him wanting to make Seth squirm. "At least, to a normal person. I'm not normal. I can't say I forgive you, but I'll try."

Removing himself from against the door frame, Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's slightly smaller frame, physically feeling the tension leave Seth's body at once. He listened to Seth's sobs of 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' over and over, not even caring that his shirt was becoming damp.

Pulling away, Dean wiped at the wetness on Seth's face, giving him a soft smile. That smile quickly turned in to a smirk, picking Seth up over his shoulder and bringing him in to the room. Plopping him down on the bed with an audible thump mixed with Seth's protests, Dean rapidly found his place hovering over the younger.

"It's not gonna be easy. Get ready to make up for your sins."

Seth chuckled, glad to finally see Dean smiling again. "I'd rather do hard with you than easy with someone else."


End file.
